Bath Time
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan's feeling dirty. Richard  helps to clean her up.


Title: Bath Time

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary:

There once was a woman named Kahlan

Who liked to get in the tub for playin'

The water was warmer

if Richard stayed closer

The liquid would always go flailin' - Dedicated to firstserve

Disclaimer: I think that big tubs are a WIN, but be careful when exiting if you try this at home… OH I DO NOT OWN THEM, but they totally still own me.

A/N: This is dedicated to Kahlanfan123 From CSS, for her birthday. Please, her mom, don't smite me too much because of it.

Her big toe dipped into the water, testing the temperature, she didn't like the water to be boiling, but needed it to be quite warm. Kahlan's head was pounding after the meeting with the council. She'd also taken three confessions throughout the day. Life in Aydindril was busy, but she could always wind down when she got back to her suite. As soon as she was done for the day, she'd fill the tub with hot water adding lavender oil to make her skin soft and the scent chased her headaches away, then Kahlan would sink in to it.

Shedding her robe, she climbed into the substantial bathtub. The water was perfect and she let out a sigh of contentment as the water coated her skin. She could feel her pores opening up and releasing the stress. Her hair was pinned to the top of her head so it didn't soak in too much oil. Once she was reclined in the tub, the liquid encompassing her body up to her neck, she closed her eyes and just concentrated on breathing slowly and evenly. Bringing her body into a meditative state. The silence in her bathroom was wonderful, the ringing in her ears was dissipating and her muscles were relaxing.

Reaching for the sponge next to her she soaked it in the water and started smoothing it over her skin. Rubbing it on her arms, breasts, stomach and legs, working the oil in. The soothing motion and the light pressure of the sponge was making her sleepy. She was so hypnotized by the motion that she missed the soft click of the door being opened. The light sound of it closing and locking also missed her notice.

"Need a hand?" Richard spoke quietly into her ear.

Kahlan jumped and sat forward at his voice. She hadn't heard him sneak up on her and it startled her out of her relaxed state.

"Spirits! A little warning next time." Calming her breathing down again, she leaned back, returning to her relaxed pose.

"So how about that help?" Not waiting for a reply he plucked the sponge out of her hand.

He started with her neck, sliding the material over the pale column, pressing to relieve the tension in the muscles and tendons there. He could see that she had a headache and he knew that a nice massage would help ease her pain. He watched the rigidity leave her facial features as she leaned into his caress. He loved being able to do this for her, he wished he could carry more of her burdens. The duties of the Mother Confessor were great, and very stressful at times.

Pausing briefly, letting the sponge float in the water, Richard removed his shirt. He wanted to be able to get his arms all the way in the water, the oil wasn't kind to his clothes. He had fond memories of trying to remove it from the last time he helped her bathe.

Kneeling back down behind her, he went to work on her shoulders and back. He pressed her to lean forward so he could cover all the territory. When she complied, he reached for her oil and put some more on his hands. He'd forego the sponge at the moment, what she needed now was the deep pressure that his thumbs, palms and fingers could provide. He rolled over her muscles, working the oil into her skin, pushing all the toxins out of her flesh. He could feel her loosening up under his ministrations.

Kahlan loved when he gave her a massage, the stress of the council meetings was wearing on her and his touch always calmed her frayed nerves. The tranquil motion of his fingers following her spine and pressing the soreness out of her body. She was starting to feel much better. Her headache had left her, there was a light ache behind her eyes, but she knew that would soon also melt away.

Soon he was puling her back, resting her body against the end of the tub once more. She felt something soft under her head this time, Richard had placed a towel there for a pillow. His hands were on her chest now, at some point he'd recaptured the sponge and was using it to massage the oils into her skin. She kept her eyes close and just relished the feel of his hands moving the springy sponge over her flesh. She could feel him inching closer to her breasts, her nipples hardened at the thought of him skimming over them.

Being patient usually came easily for Richard, however when it came to Kahlan's nude form in water, he often tested himself trying to go slowly. He knew that she needed the wind down before he tried to bring her up again. So he slowly began to turn the relaxing motions to ones with more of a sexual undertone. He tickled over her nipples with the sponge, watching them harden in the warm water. He teased them for a few minutes then moved on to her smooth, flat stomach. Free of the corset it bulged slightly, but he loved the soft, womanliness of it. He dreamed of the day he could put a child in there. He lingered over her belly for a few moments too long.

"What are you thinking, Richard? Kahlan sighed out. Her voice was airy from his attention, her breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"How one day I'd like to get you pregnant." He knew that wasn't an answer she was expecting, but that she liked it, by the sharp intake of oxygen followed by a low moan.

"I'd love to have your babies, Richard." Her hand escaped the water and found his arm. She tugged on him until he was back by her head. Her eyes opened and met his. "When things settle more, I'd love to start trying. For now we'll have to stick with practicing. When we create a life, we want to make sure we use the perfect technique." Smiling at him she moved her hand to his neck and pulled his head to hers. Opening her lips, connecting their mouths in a hot, deep kiss.

The sponge was long forgotten now, Richard used one hand to grip the side of the bathtub while he continued to devour her mouth with his, the other wandered back down her body. Pausing on her breasts and playing with her nipples, flicking over them with his thumb, giving one then the other a gentle tweak before rubbing away the ache by rolling the point in his fingers.

When he'd squeeze down on her nipple she'd release a moan into his mouth. Her hand was still on his neck, she was massaging it and rubbing circles on his skin with her thumb. Making sure that she held his mouth to hers. Kissing him while he strummed over her body with his fingers, tightening her strings, making her want to snap from the wonderful tension, the movement of his lips over hers heightened everything she felt. His tongue playing on hers, making love to her mouth while his hands brought her pleasure.

Richard's hand continued the trip down her body. Briefly pausing to dip into her belly button and to give a slow sensual caress, reminding her of their conversation. Drumming his fingers along he finally collided with the curls covering her sex. He flattened his hand on her skin and leisurely made his way to her slit. His middle finger found her clit and grazed over it. The contact caused her to jerk into his hand, begging for more contact.

Not wanting to give her too much too soon, his hand moved on, touching the inside of her thigh. His reach couldn't get to her knee, his mouth was still detained by hers. Richard was content to slide his hand over one leg and then return to her clitoris for a brief visit, then move on to the other leg. Repeating this routine for a few minutes, she was eventually moaning and pleading for more contact where she needed it most. He couldn't deny her need any longer.

His middle finger snuck into her folds, slipping over her nub before continuing downward to enter her sheath. Even in the water he could feel that she was wet for him, the heat and moisture inside her body was heavenly. Her feet slid up on the bottom of the tub, bending her knees to give him better access. Richard started pumping in and out of her, soon adding a second digit to her.

Kahlan was panting now, she couldn't concentrate on kissing him any longer and broke their lips apart to arch her head back. Her hips were establishing a matching rhythm with his hand. When he pumped into her with another finger she moaned loudly. She loved the feeling of his hand working her. The way they moved and wiggled inside her, taunting her walls, increasing her pleasure. She wasn't sure if she wanted to come without him though. While his fingers brought her satisfaction, when he was inside her sharing it with her it was on a completely different level of delight. When they were together she felt so full of love and joy that she thought the ecstasy of it would cause her to burst.

"Richard" she wanted him with her. She needed the feeling that only he could bring. "Get in here with me, please."

He pushed into her a few more times and then withdrew his hand. Quickly he removed his pants and lowered himself into the tub with her. Her one leg moved to drape over the lip of the tub, Richard kneeled between her thighs. Placing a palm on her exposed calf he stroked it a few times before turning his attention to her face. Leaning over her gently, not wanting to displace a lot of water right away, he kissed her lips delicately, then pulled back.

"Now I'm going to smell like you." He smiled at her and chuckled. "I'll never hear the end of how I smell like a flower."

"I'll help you forget about that." Kahlan grinned and reached her hand through the water and gripped his erection. "I want you in me, now."

Scooting forward he lined up his cock with her opening and pressed the head into her. He slid his hands onto her hips and up her ribcage, tapping each bone and tickling the sides of her breasts. He flattened his palms on her skin and moved them to her back, stopping between her shoulder blades. Leaning over her he pressed up while pulling her forward, slipping the rest of the way inside her. He love the feeling of being buried in her to the hilt. He gave her a quick jerk, causing his pelvis to connect with her clit. He felt her squeeze around him and he moaned.

Kahlan wrapped the leg still in the water around him. Digging her heel into his ass, dragging him back into her as soon as he'd pull out. She needed him, deep inside. The water was sloshing and she could hear it splash on the tile. Her body was quivering with the tension of her pleasure building. Kahlan put a hand on his back, urging him with her fingernails, scratching lightly across the taut muscles, Her other hand gripped the side of the bath, holding her body above the water. He was driving more quickly into her, She could feel the sensual plateau, her climax was quickly approaching. Every upstroke was jabbing on the spot at her core, sending her deeper into the spiral of gratification.

"Are you close, baby?" Richard bent down to ask right by her ear, following the question by dipping his tongue into the small hole. Her answer was a moan. "I want you to come for me, Kahlan, love."

Her back arched at his request and she let herself go. Her magic released as well, and every time her power caressed him he'd lose control. He pumped into her and came with her. Her muscles rippling around him, with the magic racing through him. it wasn't completely true that confession had no effect, he was sure that every time they made love the magic made him love her more.

His lips worked his way from her ear to her chin then met her mouth, placing exquisite kisses on her lips, easing both of them down from the high of their pleasure. He pulled out of her, his member softening, his hand left her back after helping her head find the pillow again. Feeling around he found the sponge, captured it, and brought it down to run through her folds, cleaning up the sticky residue of their love.

He pulled back to look at her, her eyes opened, her breathing calming down, he saw her pupils were still black from a mixture of the magic and the dilation from her climax.

"You're so beautiful when you come." His hand cupped her cheek. "Well you're always lovely, but watching you climax is breathtaking."

"I love you Richard."

"I love you so much, Kahlan." He kissed her again. "We should get out of here before we get too wrinkled."

She chuckled at him. "We can try for round two on the big bed in the next room."

"That sounds like a grand idea, my love. Second best I've heard all day, right behind getting in here with you."

The End


End file.
